


Visit from Vlad's Niece

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Mike Lu & Og, Mina and the Count, Rocket Power (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto Rocket decides to invite both Mike and Eddy over to Nickelodeon for a visit, but it turns into a strict rivalry with Otto against Eddy for Mike's affection, meanwhile, Vlad introduces Mina and others to his niece who is a finishing  school  student named Sibella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Otto's Invitation

It was the end of another Cartoon Cartoon Fridays episode and Mike had hosted this week. She had a special guest with her and she hopped away from the set after the others congratulated her for her good show and that it was one of the best. As she walked off, she came to her guest.

"Hey Otto, did you enjoy the show?" Mike asked her new boyfriend with a smile. 

"Yeah," Otto replied with a smile, he was not the orphan from Time Squad, he was the younger brother of Reggie Rocket back in Nickelodeon. "You were awesome... Plus you guys had a great episode."

"Nice to see someone appreciates a cartoon with a princess in it..." Lu overheard that.

Mike couldn't help but roll her eyes to that, sure, she was friends with Lu now, but sometimes the island native girl took things a little too far.

"It was nice to meet you, Otto," Og said to the boy. "I never thought I would meet someone from another network."

"It's all good..." Otto smiled.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy came from their dressing rooms. Eddy looked to Mike and Otto and sighed. Mike used to be his girl and now ever since she came back from the Nicktoons Summer Beach House, he was kind of on the sidelines. However, something made up for it: After Mike went back to Nickelodeon to reunite with Otto Rocket, Eddy was part of the team to bring Mike back home to Cartoon Network and he had met Frida Suarez on the way, his new true love. They were perfect for each other, especially with how they were both upstaged by their older siblings, though Frida had it harder since she had older twin sisters and Eddy just had his one bad big brother that Mike only knew about in an abusive way before. 

"Good work on your new episode, Mike," Eddy said to his ex-girlfriend, but she was still going to be his friend. "I think your show was better than ours."

"Impossible..." Mike looked back at him. "I think your show was a lot better than ours."

"Say, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Otto asked them.

"Nothing that I know of." Mike shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" Eddy added.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come over?" Otto invited. "Mina said that the Count has a special guest coming to visit him."

"Really?" Mike sounded interested. "Who?"

"It's his niece," Otto explained. "She's been in finishing school, but she's spent the summer with him and even Mina's been able to meet her. I was gonna go see her, but maybe you guys can come and Eddy, if you want, I'll ask Frida too."

"Hmm..." Eddy smiled. "Well, okay, I'm in."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Great," Otto smiled at their agreement and acceptance about visiting for the weekend. "There's a boat leaving here tomorrow at 3:30, be there so you can come along."

"Okay, thanks Otto!" Mike called as Otto decided to get himself home then.

"Yeah, thanks!" Eddy added.

Otto smiled at them, then continued to walk off.

"What a guy," Mike smiled as she held herself. "His sister's pretty cool too."

Mike and Eddy watched Otto Rocket go back to Nickelodeon and they decided to get home and get enough rest and food by tomorrow. They were just curious of what Vlad's niece would be like and they hoped she would be friendly enough with them and not suck out their blood.


	2. Bon Voyage

Mike was in the hotel, packing up her things to get ready to leave for Nickelodeon as soon as possible. Eddy did the same in his room, even packing some of his brother's stuff to impress Frida with. This was going to be a nice visit, especially after Weasel lifted the ban on visiting other 'counties' when he made up with Norbert Beaver and allowed his sister into marrying Daggett Beaver. 

This was going to be a visit that none of them were going to forget. Especially with meeting one of the Count's relatives. As soon as they were packed, Eddy and Mike set their luggage aside and decided to get some sleep after some dinner. Tony and Jessica were a little emotionally, mostly Jessica, for Eddy going away, but at least he was going out and going to make even more new friends. 

The next day, Mike and Eddy were ready. They got out of their homes and ran into each other down the street on the way to the docks.

"Hey Eddy, you sleep okay?" Mike smirked a little.

"Yeah," Eddy chuckled. "You?"

"Oh, I know you did," Mike's eyes went flat. "To see Frida again~..." she then teased a little.

Eddy gave her a look. "We're just friends, Mike..."

"Right, you're just friends," Mike played along as she teased him, they were just friends now, so they acted more like it, even if Otto 'stole' her from him. "Like you're just friends with Otto Rocket..."

Mike blew a raspberry and Eddy rolled his eyes, but then, they both shared a laugh. 

The two kept walking until they made it to the docks and the boat to Nickelodeon was now leaving. Mike and Eddy climbed aboard together, helping each other with their bags and they were set. Once they got on, they waved to everybody staying in Cartoon Network until they would come back in time for back to school.

Mike noticed one of her friends was on board with them. "Lu, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Mike," Lu turned to the big city tomboy. "I'm going to visit Manny... We're having our anniversary."

"Congratulations, I guess..." Mike shrugged with a smile. "You guys gonna get married?"

"Oh, please..." Lu scoffed. "Well, if Manny has good taste like I know he does, he will want to marry an island princess, then I won't be a princess anymore, I'll be a queen and our future sons and daughters will then take over like I will for my father!"

"Oh, brother..." Mike muttered.

"Jealous, much?" Lu folded her arms and turned her back to one of her only friends.

Mike scoffed, then looked to Eddy. "I hope you and Frida have fun, Eddy..."

Eddy smiled back to her. "I hope you and Otto have fun..."

The former couple smiled and waved again. The boat was now leaving the docks and taking them to their new location. Goodbye, Cartoon Network, hello, Nickelodeon.


End file.
